Love Hexagon?
by IWishICouldBeLoric
Summary: My name is Marina and I'm in a normal relashonship with Eight. Except that Nine likes me. And Six likes Nine. Sam AND John like Six, while John is with Sarah. And let's not forget Adam whose in love with a dead girl who lives in his brain. Complicated? Welcome to my world...
1. AN

_Love... Hexagon?_

_My name is Marina and I'm in a normal relashonship with Eight. Except that Nine likes me. And Six likes Nine. Sam AND John like Six, while John is with Sarah. And let's not forget Adam whose in love with a dead girl who lives in his brain..._

_Complicated? Welcome to my world..._

**A/N: WARNING: If you are a lover of serious plots and fighting STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW! This fic is purely romance, fun and fluff.**

**Anyways, this idea just popped into my head, do you guys think I should right this? Like, is it a good idea that you would like to read?**

**Please review and tell me if you like it! :)**


	2. In which there is a Love Hexagon

**Marina's POV**

Remember what I said about the love situation earlier? It's majorly awkward. Like, Eight and Nine are now not on speaking terms. I guess I should be pleased that their fighting over me though.

And when John and Sam fight over Six, they have to do it in private, where Sarah, who thinks that John loves HER, can't here them. Meanwhile Six is angry at John and Sam for fighting over her because she likes Nine.

Confused? Imagine how I feel.

So that is an idea of the atmosphere when we sit down for dinner in the penthouse.

I've got Eight on one side, and Nine who keeps edge his chair closer, on the other.

"Marina, hon, pass the sauce." Yeah, Nine's got this idea that I like him back.

I ignore him. It's better that way.

"Fine, bitch, I'll get it myself."

And once again, awkward silence. This whole love hexagon thing is messing up my mind.

"I'm going for a walk." I stand up. Nine puts his hand on my shoulder, and I shrug it off.

"With me?" He asks hopefully.

"No." Eight says forcefully. "With _ME_."

We walk out Lake Michigan enjoying the peace, when Sarah comes running up to us.

"Hey." She smiles. "This love stuff getting to you?" I nod. I feel bad for Sarah, she doesn't know John's feelings for Six.

"Well, I've got an awesome idea."

Eight grins. "I'm listening."

"We set them up." Sarah continues. "With the people we think are right for them, and see how it goes." A smile slowly spreads over my face.

"Let's do it!" Eight whoops.

"Okay!" I grin. "What should the pairs be?"

They consider, then Eight says. "Definitely John and Sarah... And us." I nod, feeling a blush creep over my cheeks.

"How about Nine and Six?" I offer.

"I don't know, I think we should let Sam go with Six, he's been down lately."

"Fine, but what about Nine?" Eight interjects.

We fall silent.

"How about Ella?" Sarah is joking... I hope. "Like, not for real, just Nine treating Ella to a day out, as we have no one for him?"

"Agreed." Eight says. "Now we just have to tell them..."

I groan. This is going to be the hard part.

**Ella's POV**

The others are seriously getting on my nerves. If love is for fools, I'm surrounded by a bunch of them. I mean, I was so bored of their moping, I even tried to bake a cake!

I don't even bake... The end product was ten wasted eggs (I think that's how many you put in) a lot of smoke, and a very pissed of Marina.

But now Marina, Eight and Sarah told me their plan, things are looking up. Especially as I get to go on a day trip. My job is to break the news, because, their words not mine, Nine is less likely to murder me.

So don't blame me when I say it's a little nerve-wracking.

"Hey guys." I say as I go into the living room. "What would you do if I told you that you were being set up in different parings until you find the one?"

"I would kill you, unless it was Marina. Why do you ask?" Nine, ever the dense one.

"Because, Nine." Six seethes. "Because that is actually what happened!"

"WHAT?!" Nine hollers.

I think now might be a good time to leave.

**A/N So sorry, incredibly short chapter! Only had 20 mins. Next one will be of the different dates. How did you like that? To extremist? Oh, and notice to all Nix fans: Your in luck, there will be Nix, even though Six is going with Sam. :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. In which Nine is a dick

**Six's POV**

Fuck. Fuck fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck! I can't believe they made us do this! I only agreed as friends, but this is going to crush Sam, and I really don't want to have to string him along. Don't get me wrong, Sam is a an amazing friend, and I love him in that way. He really likes me, but it's Nine I've always loved, and Sam's got the wrong idea.

We are going to the fair. I've downplayed it with a grey hoodie and skinny jeans. I've got a knife in my bag- just in case.

Oh god. Sam's standing at the doorway. He's not downplayed at ALL. He is wearing a suit, and even from here I can smell his cologne. It's so corny I would laugh if it wasn't so heartbreaking.

"Um. Hey Sam!" I say fake-cheerily.

"Six!" He says relived. "Hi!"

"I don't believe they're making us do this. I mean we're just friends, right?" It hurts me to see his face fall, but it would be worse if I didn't.

"Yeah. Right." He swallows. I allow myself a small smile, and resist the urge to sigh.

This is gonna be a long night...

**Nine's POV**

Ella swings on my hand happily. I smile. We've kind of adopted big brother, little sister roles, and she's a welcome distraction to my hectic love life. Or to be precise, my non-existent love life.

"Where are we going, Nine?' Ella asks. I wink.

"You'll see," Is all I say.

We turn the corner and stop. Ella is frozen, and for a second I think she doesn't like it.

But then she starts jumping up and down.

"I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!" She screams.

"Glad you like it, sunshine." I smirk. It's a theme park, which I personally love. It's like, get your thrills without any kills.

"Bet your to scared to go on that big one over there!" Ella's eyes are shining.

"How much?" I say with a wink.

**Eights POV**

I took Marina to a private little mossy patch of grass. I brought a picnic, champagne and flowers. The recipe for a perfect romantic dinner. And it's working. We've finished the meal, and are lying side by side, watching the stars.

She is really the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm so lucky, it takes my breath away...

I kiss her softly but passionately, and she responds. I love the way our bodies fit together; it's like we were made for each other.

She smiles shyly at me, and we go back to watching the sky. No words are needed and I've never felt so content.

That is, of course, until Nine skydives from above with Ella on his back...

**John's POV**

I fake a grin as Sarah pulls me too our seats at the back row of the cinema. I'm pretty sure all she wants to do is make-out. Exactly what I DONT want.

I mean, Sarah is a sweet, amazing, kind girl who's full of love to give. But she's just.. Not Six! Not my whole world.

The only reason Sarah and I are together is that Six doesn't like me back. That, and I can't bear to break her heart.

When the movie starts and the room is encased in darkness, she starts to kiss me. I respond, but feel nothing.

I can't believe I got her into this! She's risking her life for me, and I don't even love her back!

AND I'm paying for a movie I don't even get to watch.

**Ella's POV**

I'm sure your all wondering what happened. Well, our roller-coaster stopped at the top, and Nine decided it would be fun to jump off. Only Nine. Only Nine would jump off a frickin' roller-coaster at a thousand feet in the air.

We landed a little grassy field, a little way from the park. And also were Marina and Eight were having their romantic date.

Needless to say, Nine was delighted.

"Am I late?" Nine smirks to a mouth-open-competely-flabbergasted-and-very-pissed Marina.

"What the hell!" Shrieks a angry-and-looking-like-he-wishes-Nine-landed-on-a-pile-of-sharp-sticks-instead-of-here Eight.

"I said." Nine repeats in a slow, dumb tone, "Am. I. Late.?"

I shake my head and leave them too it. I am NEVER falling in love...

**Six's POV**

In the car ride, there was awkward silence. The whole time. This is SAM, the friend I used to be able to tell anything to. I don't get why this has like this!

At the fair, we visit all the stalls, and eat cotton candy till we're bursting, but neither of us are happy. We both just want to go home..

**A/N: Your probably wondering why I've just written a new long (for me, anyway) chapter even though I've already written one today. There was this really annoying popular girl at school being a total bitch, and it just make me mad, so I vented my feelings on here. I don't know why I'm telling you about my personal life, but whatever. Thanks for reading! Are you enjoying? **

**Please review! :-)**


End file.
